The state of the art for guitars formed of a solid body or semi-solid body can be characterized in that they generally require the use of expensive wood as the stock material, which has to be sized as by kiln drying. Appropriate sized blocks or blanks thereafter are glued into the approximate external configuration of the finished article, and thereafter machined on the outer faces thereof to provide the compound curves and various recesses or pockets as required to house the electronics associated therewith. Further however the use of materials compatible with the parameters associated with minimizing unwanted resonances (and therefore feedback) have generally dictated which materials are compatible. Further, imperfections in the wood, as well as the inordinate amount of time in finishing the exterior of such a guitar has resulted in intensive labor and a relatively high and needless rejection rate of blanks and stock articles so used.